You Belong With Me
by sassywriterchick
Summary: Robin and Marian's love story. Enough said:)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi this story is co-written with someone amazing, their username is RobinxMarian I believe, gosh I hope I got that right :)_

BEFORE before Robin left for the Crusades

"Sarah , are you talking about my father? I do not know these gentlemen ..." Marian began, but Sarah cut her off.

"I have no idea , Marian . But I'll tell you soon."

"Ugh ! I always have to wait! I want to know who I am -"

"Be patient , child. Your curiosity is almost always inconvenient !"

Marian sat down, and waited. In those days her father was always restless , his face dark , thoughtful ... Sarah had explained . His father was looking for a groom for her. But Marian had not spoken with the parent, nor his father had given signs to confer with her. Marian did not want to marry anyone . Never. At that moment , the door opened .

"Marian , my child , come quickly -" Her Father said.

" Yes, father." she tried to pretend to be a perfect daughter, one he would not want to marry off, anything to keep her freedom. Marian glanced at Sarah , who smiled to encourage her , then went into the other room.

"Hello , Lady Marian. You are beautiful ." A man said, and she politely responded.

"Thank you. With whom I have the pleasure of speaking?"

"Marian , meet Sir Edmund of Sussex and his son Peter." Her Father said, and she bowed respectfully.

A dark-haired boy , all dressed up , walked over to Marian, lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "It is a pleasure, to meet you , my lady . My father has been telling the truth about your beauty."

"Thank you , Sir Peter." she smiled back at him, counting the moments until this meeting was over. Without being heard , Sir Edward and Sir Edmund left the room .

"What do we owe this visit , my lord?" she said coolly, noticing her Father's absence.

:"Your father never told you about it ? They are organizing our wedding."

Marian blanched . He had heard right ? There was no way in all of Nottingham to make her marry this man. Ever.

"Our ... what?" she stammered.

"Our Wedding," he replied, obviously confused as to why she was confused. "Will take place as soon as possible."

"I will not marry you! I saw you today, for the first time!" she snapped, and crossed her arms. Maybe she was being a brat but it didn't matter. Never.

'It seems to me strange ... after my father , I am the Lord of Sussex. I have all kinds of wealth. Food, horses, servants, a house full of ease ... you should be happy , Lady Marian. You are beautiful, and I rich. Will you give me heirs , and in return you will have power and wealth."

Marian was speechless. He was disgusted by the attitude she had. What a wonderful disaster of a husband he would be.. What an utter fool.

"Forgive -" she started, but cut off as she ran.

"Huh? Hey ! Lady Marian! But where are you going?"

Marian went into the garden. Her Father would be terribly angry . But how do you allow a father, a sheriff, and a guy stupid and arrogant enough to decide for her, for her life , for the future .

Suddenly something caught Marian's attention between the trees. She saw someone running away , looking like they did not want to be followed. Her curiosity had been aroused. The boy,ran to the bushes and departed through the vegetation, probably eavesdropping on her.

Marian had never entered into the grove , but her father had told her that it was a very small part of the beautiful Sherwood Forest, and she entered it now, looking around for the young man she had seen depart into the trees.

"Is someone there?" Marian asked.

She heard another noise behind him , and turned angrily around. She was so fed up with men.

"Come out , whoever you are." she demanded.

"Were you looking for me , my lady ?" a cocky voice asked, a smirk in his voice.

Marian turned around, and leaning against the trunk of a tree, arms crossed, a cocky smile, blue eyes and brown hair. He raised his eyebrows slightly at the sight of her, and smirked slightly.

"Oh , hello. No. I just wanted to know what was that rustle-" she began.

"I understand . Who are you , gentle maiden ?" he sounded more sarcastic than meaningful though, and she glared at him.

"And why should I tell you? Do you feel entitled to know my name?"

"Absolutely not, milady . I already know who you are. The beautiful Lady Marian, everyone is talking about ." he shrugged his shoulders, and grinned at her. She already hated him.

"Then why do you ask?"

"To hear it from you. In the village there is no man who does not whisper your name ."

" Really ..."

"Oh, yes , you can be sure of that ." he seemed to be looking her up and down, as if decided if the rumors were true or not.

"But you, who would you be?"

"No one. Absolutely no one ." he said mysteriously, and turned to leave. She grabbed his arm.

"I have told you my name! Now you tell me yours!" she snapped.

"You did not tell me your name, Lady Marian. I already knew." While Marian was trying to decide a response, he started to leave, but a short and stocky man entered the forest , nearly running into the young man.

"Master! Where have you been?"

"Much, you can go-"

"Robin-"

"Much! I Go-"

Marian looked at the young man, and saw that he was shaking his head .

"Apparently not you made it to deceive me , huh?" she slighty laughed.

"Apparently , not:I am Robin . Robin of Locksley." he admitted. "Good-bye . I hope we meet again , Lady Marian."

"I do not, Locksley ." she replied, and turned back to Knighten. Marian went into the house thinking about the strange conversation he had just had. Robin of Locksley ... she remembered having heard of him already ... but where? As she walked , she heard her suitor, Sir Peter comment

"I do not think , Sir Edward that Robin of Locksley poses a threat against our relationship. That man is a fool, always talking about a better England, as if!"

Marian stopped in her tracks. Peter had said that, and she did not think that he was a good suit for her at all.

She turned back towards the forest, but found herself face to face with Robin of Locksley himself.

"I'm a fool am I?" he muttered, staring at the men talking.

"Eavesdrop much? You really are a fool." she said.

"Apparently, your friend feels the same way. Who is it?"

" I do not think that information-"

But Robin had recognized the father and the boy ...

"I see. You should not talk to those men -

"And why , pray?"

"They Conspire against your father, and against the King-"

"Why are you even here? Fool." she snapped.

"I love it when you make me compliments , my lady "

"Leave me alone."

:Not unless you first tell me why he," he pointed at Peter, "Is at your home."

"Well, I repeat, None of your business!"

Robin sighed and looked at her straight in the eye . He was fascinated by her beauty . Marian took advantage of that moment and shoved him out the door, before slamming it in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Marian. But where have you been?" her Father asked, seeing the leaves in her hair and dirt smudges on her dress.

"I was watering plants, father" she lied quickly.

"Sir Peter has a proposal for you." her Father began, and to her dismay, behind him she saw Peter himself.

"Tonight there will be a party at Locksley , I have the honor to have her as my guest?" he said in his snobbish little voice.

Marian had no choice , so she agreed. When Sir Edmund and his son went away,Marian came down on her Father.

"Father, what were they here for?"

"I'd rather not tell you now, Marian-"

"I know they were here for the wedding"

"Who told you that?"

"Sir Peter."

"Yes, Marian. He will become your husband."

Marian was furious.

"No! I will not marry him." she demanded, her eyes blazing.

"Marian , do not argue . This is my wish-"

"You cannot decide for me."

"Of course I am , I am your father." her Father said stiffly.

"I will not allow it!" she demanded.

"I will not allow you to discuss and talk to me that way!"

Marian stomped her foot, but when her Father left, she went back to her bedroom, furious . Sarah soon joined her. Finding her lying on the bed , crying , worried .

"My Lady, but what happened?"

"I do not want , do not want , do not want to become the wife of that Lord, whoever he may be."

Completely ignoring Sarah's other statement, she moved onto a different, less frustrating topic. Well, maybe not less frustrating.

"Sarah , who is Robin of Locksley?" she asked quietly, her hands picking at the threading on her sheets.

"What about him? Who told you about it ?" Sarah asked, something of an urgency in her tone.

"Villiage." was all she said, and Sarah seemed amused, perhaps scouting out her lie.

"I am not surprised that you talk to him, is the best archer in the whole county of your father" Sarah said as she began to braid the ladies hair.

"Ah, really?" She asked thoughtfully. She herself loved archery, though most men like Sir Peter didn't like archery.

"Yes, and he is also a gentleman." she said, and Marian smiled to herself. All Lords were the same, archer or not.

Marian fell into a sleep, even if she should be getting ready for the party, thinking about the identity of the boy . Best archer ... Lord of Locksley ... but then why was hiding in the forest ? Became angry with him again because he had deceived .

"Marian , Marian , wake up! Here comes the carriage of Sir Peter!" Sarah urged.

"Sarah , let me sleep !" she groaned.

"You have to go to the party! Come on , get up! " with a great many tugs and encouraging comments, Marian got out of her bed.

"I do not want to go to the damn party!" she yelled, let her Father hear that.

"Here are your clothes." Sarah prodded her.

Marian dressed unwillingly. When she descended the stairs, she began to argue with her Father once again.

"Father ,I do not want to come."

"Sir Edmund awaits us. It will be an opportunity to find a husband for you."

"Father , I do not want to get married."

"Good heavens, why?"

"Why should I get married when I find a man to love me and respect me for who I am , not for what I should be for him"

Her father looked at her bitterly."Marian, Get in the carriage."

Soon, even if it was not of her free will, she found herself at Locksley manor.

"Edward , my friend! How nice to see you!" An old man greeted them, and Marian nearly wanted to scream already. More familiarities.

"Thomas ! How are you?"

"Oh , everything is going beautifully. Ah , this is your daughter?" he seemed to just now notice Marian, and she smiled politely, of course she was expected to remain silent.

"Yes, Marian." her Father replied, and Thomas brought her hand to his lips.

"It is a pleasure to meet you , my lady . You are as beautiful as Much has said." Marian felt a little taken aback, but smiled.

"Thank you."

"Lady Marian , Sir Edward!" any bit of happiness left in Marian's body was gone, and she bitterly accpeted Sir Peters arm.

"Good afternoon."

"and you." Marian replied, maybe somewhat coldly. "The archery competion is about to begin. Why any Lord would busy himself with archery though, that is servants work."

"I love archery." she said, and let him lead her to a seat, in front of a stage, complete with targets, bows, and arrows.

"The first contestant is Eric the Red , prepare to shoot!" A young gangly boy stood nervously up front.

Marian saw the young man pull the bow and arrow, with some difficulty, vibrating positioned himself a few inches from the center of the target. Everyone applauded , but Marian saw that the followers of Eric were very few compared to those of his opponent.

"Eric the Red is challenged by.." the announcer began, but it was cut off by an all to familiar voice.

"By me of course! Robin of Locksley." Marian nearly jumped up. How daft could she be? Of course Robin of Locksley would be at Locksley party, he was probably hosting it! Robin prepare to shoot.

With no hardship at all, Robin raised the bow and fired. The arrow by, what seemed like inches from Marian's face, and it landed at the exact center of the target , with an unnatural perfection . There was a standing ovation. All cried " HOORAY !" Robin and bowed down to the ground . When he stood up , he noticed Marian, and winked at her. His blue eyes sparkling. With Robin done shooting, Marian was bored to death. She thought Robin . He was the Lord of Locksley ! And then, because he was hiding in the forest? She noticed him, from his chair as head of Locksley, becken slightly to her, and she stood up, as he disappeared into the forest.

"Desire for solitude, milady?" Would this rat like man ever leave her alone?

"Oh, no , Sir Peter . I only need some air."

"I'll be waiting inside-"

"Thank you for your understanding"

But Marian had no intention to return to the chaos of the festival , the men did nothing but talk about weapons , war , hunting and politics. She crossed the threshold of the forest, and someones hands went over her eyes.

"Going to slam another door in my face?" he said, and she swiftly, not at first realising who it was, kicked behind her and he fell to the ground groaning.

"Good god woman what it is with you and slamming things?" Robin of Locksley said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah , it's you!" she said, surprised. " But how did you-"

"Good God , woman, I have only meant to say goodbye!"

"Not what I meant . I have been deceived ! You hide in the forest like a common outlaw , and instead you are the Lord of Locksley!"

"It is truly my father, the Lord of this village"

"It's all the same." she snapped briskly.

"No, it is not -" he protested.

"You have cheated anyway!"

"I beg your pardon . And ' I do not want everyone to know me as " Robin of Locksley ""

"What? Why ? It is your name."

"It would be better to expel the title. I do not like to be Lord-"

Marian was surprised.

"Everyone likes to have property and titles-" she said, though she sometimes wished she didn't have hers.

"Not at all , my lady . To me-" he broke off, and didn't say anything else.

A moment of silence .

"How come you are here?" he asked suddenly, frowning down at her.

"We were invited by Sir Edmund and Peter."she said stiffly, trying to be cool and calm.

"But I 'd said that-" he started angrily.

"I know what you told me . I thought about it . BUT I can tell you that my father is not a fool . I do not give in to a marriage to a man who conspires against the King!"

Then he realized what he had said, and she clapped a hand to her mouth in embarrassment.

"Ah ! So you're engaged!" he said, his eyes glittering at her.

"Why should it matter to you?"

"Now you tell me." he sighed.

"We are not engaged!," she spluttered, "You are taking this the wrong way!:

"Really?"

"I do not want to be the wife of a man who interested just to have offspring and property!" her face was growing red, she could feel it.

"Excuse me?"

"Peter. The first thing he said was " Will you give me heirs , and I wealth." He does not know what love is."

"Well it is expected of a woman your age."

"I refuse."

Marian did not know why she was telling about this business to a stranger , but that Robin was really listening . At some point, however, she saw her father coming towards her, along with Sir Edmund and Peter

"Oh , no! They're coming back." she groaned.

"Why don't you stay with me?" Robin said cockily.

" Do not be and fool. Just take me away from here."

"Away from here? Where? It 's almost dark?"

"Sherwood ! It 's here !" she said desperately.

"Sherwood?"

":Soon - take a horse -"

They quickly climbed onto a nearby horse and took off, Peter watched them ride off with fury upon his face/

"Maybe a kiss for payment?" Robin suggested.

"Not in a thousand years, Locksley."

They rode into an area Robin obviously knew well.

"So, you too love these places?" she asked quietly as she slid off the horse.

"Often . When I want to think. When I'm angry , or confused"

"Me too." she said.

For the first time, Marian smiled, as if she was in her own world, Robin hating to burst theat bubble, but impatient to know her thoughts, interrupted whatever happy fantasy she was having.

"Why run away from Sir Peter?"

"I am not going to marry him." Marian said, that was certain.

"Would you marry me?"The words came out of his mouth spontaneously. Marian, for her part, was stunned .

"Are you insane?"

"Why wouldn't you?" he took her comment as an insult.

"I don't even know who you are! So just ugh! And your annoying as hell."

"But my charm hit you, as well, I can feel it!"

"How dare you?"

"Then why did you run away with me?"

"I did not-" she spluttered.

But Robin had approached closer to her, who backed ending with his back against a tree. Robin looked into her eyes , not smiling , and gave her a kiss on the lips , distinct but sweet. Marian did not object , even though at first he was surprised very much. After a few seconds , Marian pushed the young man away, furious . Robin looked back at her , astounded .

"Do not allow yourself never to kiss me without my permission!"

"I do not think there is need to be sorry."

"What?"

"It was quite enjoyable." he smirked.

"Do not touch me again. Understand?" she demanded.

"I cannot promise anything."-

Marian was furious . That cocky arrogant fool! She approached the young man and took a slap . Robin jumped back .

"Ouch ! What the ..."

"Now do you understand?"

"I suppose."

Robin , however, continued to look at her, and found himself once again amazed of her beauty. Marian 's eyes pierced the soul , in more he realized that the two of them were similar. She had spoken to him of all colors , had even slapped him, but he was in love with her.

"It's late , take me home." she said abrubtly, breaking the moment.

"Of course my lady."

Marian mounted his horse , and in a few minutes they was at her home.

"Thank you . Now, please , help me to rise" she said.

"Rise where?"

"I can not just go into the house from the door!"

"And why , pray?"

"My father ! He would kill me!"

"I understand . And so.."

"Help me to climb out of the window."

"From the window?"

"MOVE."

With a little 'difficulty ,Robin helped Marian to climb , climbing too to ensure safety to the girl. However, when Marian was inside the room , he was going to slip and tumble to the ground, if you, very fast , had not grabbed by the sleeve .

:"Look out!"

"Thank you, Lady Marian."

They were very close . They looked into my eyes and their noses almost touching . Embarrassed, Marian left him.

"Good-bye , Robin of Locksley."

"Good night , my lady"

She watched as he left galloping towards Locksley , and did not understand when , prior to spur the horse , the young man looked at her with a mixture of joy , happiness but also melancholy.


End file.
